A reset operation for an electronic system typically is initiated by transmitting a reset indicator (e.g., a particular voltage level or bit vector) via a communications path that is routed to the appropriate electronic components of the system. However, propagation skew of the reset indicator typically is present due to various factors of the communications path and the electronic components, such as the relative distances of the electronic components relative to the initiation point of the reset indicator, the presence of logic (e.g., buffers) along the communications path between electronic components, and the like. Due to this reset propagation skew, those electronic components closer to the initiation point may already be well into their respective reset operations before electronic components further from the initiation point have received the reset indicator. Thus, the spurious activity on a communications path resulting from the processing of the reset indicator by a first electronic component closer to the initiation point of the reset indicator may appear as a communication error to a second electronic component further away from the initiation point because the second electronic component had not yet become aware of the reset event. An analysis of the error events logged by the second electronic component therefore may give the false impression that the first electronic component was operating erratically, where in actuality the first electronic component was correctly processing the reset indicator. Accordingly, a technique for identifying communication errors resulting from reset propagation skew would be advantageous.